Judge for yourself
by Hope4faith
Summary: The story is written out of Simons point of view, things he saw or heard. Just humour me on this one, it's my first.


He didn't mean to betray Jesus, honestly he didn't. I should know, I've known them long enough. I mean, I even had to share a bed with them for a while because there wasn't enough room anywhere else. Jesus used to take in people, like others might rescue stray dogs and cats.

Judas loved Jesus, he loved him since the day they'd met down at the river. I hadn't been there at the time but once, when Jesus had been knocked cold Judas had told me, "You know Simon," he had said, gently laying a hand on Jesus' head, "I love him. I'd keep all harm away from him. I just want to protect him and keep him save." Jesus had woken up then and grabbed Judas' hand.

"Promise to do anything I ask you! Promise me that!" His eyes had been really intense when he'd said that. Judas had only been able to nod.

Things only started going down hill when Jesus started preaching, all those people following him. But everything was still as it had always been, if they got too pushy, Judas would take Jesus away and calm him down. The other disciples didn't like them being so close, some started spreading rumours about Judas. They said he was a thief and a trouble maker. I regret not having said anything at the time. To be honest though I was more into the whole "Fight for your rights and overthrow the Romans!" thing to worry about Jesus' relationship with Judas.

Well I'm going off the subject again. It all went wrong when Mary Magdalene came along. She forced herself between them, slowly replacing Judas day by day. Judas had always been different, more intelligent then the others but now he started making snide comments at Mary Magdalene or looking at her in a specific kind of way. Personally I think he was only trying to help Jesus but he wasn't doing a very good job of it.

The evening Judas betrayed Jesus I overheard a conversation between the two, okay so I eavesdropped because I wanted to know if they were making up.

"Judas," Jesus began, "do you remember when you promised to do anything for me?" There had been a silence. "You do remember, don't you?"

"Yes, of course I remember."

"You're my best friend, and there's no-one else I'd trust with what I'm about to ask." The silence that followed was deafening, I never knew it could be that loud.

"What?" It was only a whisper but it seemed to echo around the whole house.

"You have to tell THEM where to find me. I've never asked anything of you but this I do."

"Youâyouâyou want me to betray you?" Jesus must have nodded because Judas cried, "No! No I don'tâ I can't! Please don't make me!" There was a sigh,

"It's all decided already , there's nothing anyone can do to change it." Then Jesus left the room, I had to hide behind the door but I could still hear Judas' sobs.

On the evening of the last supper Jesus and Judas had the hugest argument! I think they were psyching each other up for what was about to come. I've never seen Jesus loose it like that. I think something must have happened before hands because Judas was really angry and Jesus seemed to sulk a lot. Judas left the dinner when Jesus went to touch his head. We all went to sleep, hoping that if we ignored what had happened, it would all go away. THEY came to get him, Judas was at their head. He went straight to Jesus and kissed him. All that Jesus said was, "Must you betray me with a kiss?" Then they fell into each others arms, holding onto each other for dear life. But the guards pulled them apart, shoving Judas brutally against a wall. We all wanted to help Jesus but he forbade us to fight, said it was all over.

I think Judas went to look after Jesus after he was beaten up. I saw him coming out of the cell, he looked terrible. After that he hung himself, we found his body. So it wasn't like all the others said, that he killed Jesus out of pure evilness and greed, he loved him too much for that. The only crime Judas can be accused off is keeping his promise and doing whatever the person he loved the most asked him to do. Now you know the whole truth you can judge for yourself if Judas is guilty or not.


End file.
